Unexpected Family
by DeanObsession
Summary: 15 y/o Hailey gets targeted by Lucifer, but Dean and Sam saw and are helping her. Jo and Hailey know eachother from the past, what happens when this group gets close and becomes an unexpected family. DEAN/JO Dean gets "moments" with Hailey.
1. Night of the Hunter

I ran out of the house, hoping he wasn't behind me. It was dark out, it was about eleven at night. I got a couple blocks away and started walking when I realized no one was behind me. I walked with my head down. My blonde hair wiped around my face and made it hard to see through my blue eyes. I was wearing my black and red sneakers and my black aero yoga pants with a bright solid blue tank top with spaghetti straps. I was wearing a navy zip up sweatshirt that I had zipped up halfway. It was ripped on one of the sleeves.

I walked that way for a couple minutes. All of a sudden I walked into someone and looked up. It was a man.

"Hello Hailey."

"Who are you?" I asked, putting up all my guards.

"I'm Lucifer." He said. I stared, frightened, but not letting him see that.

"What do you want?" I asked him fiercely.

"You are very important Hailey. The Apocalypse is here and I need you to get Sam Winchester to become my vessel before you truly become important to this battle." He said, keeping him voice calm and even.

"I'm not gonna help you with anything." I said to him in anger. He couldn't make me. In a blink of an eye he closed the space that had been between us and put his hand on my back, keeping me from backing up. I took in a sharp breath so I wouldn't scream.

"Let go." I said through gritted teeth.

" You will help me or I will make sure you die in the slowest way, causing great amounts of pain." He said angrily.

" I thought I was important in this battle." I said, narrowing my eyes. He opened his eyes a bit as if he forgot about that.

While he stood there, still keeping me in his grasp I made my first move. I kneed him in the stomach. I got ready to kick him, but then he grabbed my leg and threw me down. I sat on the ground and as he walked towards me I made another move. I slid my leg and knocked his feet out from under him.

I edged back and tried to stand up. I was almost up. He grabbed my arm and twisted. The power of the devil was too much for me and I screamed out in pain. I turned over, back on my butt and pushed my leg into his stomach and pushed. He let go, but not for long. Then he grabbed both of my arms as he knelt over me as I lay on the ground panting.

" You will do as I say or I will hurt the ones you love most." He said as if he had won a large victory.

"I don't have any loved ones."

"Not yet." And then he vanished.

Meanwhile

Dean and Sam turned the corner of the diner. They were talking about their next hunt and where they should start. They turned the corner near some trees.

They saw someone walking up ahead, it looked like a young girl. They stopped when out of no where a man appeared. Right away they saw it had the speed of a demon. They got ready to get their guns out when he started talking to the girl instead of torturing her. Then he grabbed her and it looked like he was threatening her.

"Lucifer." Sam spoke silently as they stood still behind the trees. They couldn't hear what they were talking about, but with Lucifer it could never be good.

"Shit Sam we can't just go in there, he's the fricken devil." Dean said alert.

"I know." Sam sighed. Then she kicked him and they saw as they fought on the ground. It lasted a short time before he pinned her down and talked h=to her angrily.

"Dean." Sam said as he watched cautiously.

"Ya, I know." Dean said, and walked out from behind the trees. When they left the shadows of the trees Lucifer was gone, and the girl was laying on the ground still. He walked over to her gun still raised. Then she got up and turned around. She was startled by the sight of the two large men with guns standing there. She backed up, eyes wide, but then they went back to normal size. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Wow." Dean said. "Hold it. Were here to help."

"Like hell you are." She said viciously.

"My brothers right we saw what happened and we wanted to make sure you were okay." Sam said, trying to convince her that they really were there to help.

She seemed convinced and put the knife back in her pocket. Then she spoke.

"I didn't need help." She said. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Winchester?" She choked out.

Back to her view

I couldn't believe it, Lucifer just attacked me because of something about him.

"Ya." He said, confused. "How'd you.."

"Lucifer. He wanted something from me, and it involved you." Sam stood there, a look of worry came over his face. Dean just stared.

"What did he say?" Dean asked impatiently.

"He said that I was important to the battle and that my first step was to convince you to become his vessel."

"What'd you say after that, kid" Dean asked angrily.

"I told him to shove it and that I wasn't going to do anything he said, which is why he attacked me." I said, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. Dean looked surprised and then slightly amused. Sam was fine.

"You need to stay with us." Sam said.

"Why?" I asked, defensively.

"Because, If he finds you again or another demon we need to make sure your protected." Dean said.

"Whatever." I mumbled. Why not I don't have any reason to stay where I am. Why not go with hunters, some of the best out there too. I had a duffel bag full of stuff shoved under the shed that belonged to an old woman who never used it.

"Where do you live?" Sam asked as I followed them to their car.

"Nowhere." I answered simply, as if it didn't bother me.

"You don't have a family or a house? Nothing?" Dean asked in confusion.

" I live wherever I can, so the demons don't find me again."

"Again?" Dean asked.

"They killed my parents about a year ago. I killed two of them, but the rest got away." They didn't speak. We came to their car. It was beautiful.

"Oh my god." I whispered. I put my hand lightly on the front and ran it over it. I turned around to find Dean grinning.

"You like it?" He asked.

"A '67 Chevy Impala. Hell ya!" I said. I turned back around and saw Dean once again shocked.

"What? You think I wouldn't be smart enough to know the make of the car?" I asked, challenging him. He didn't answer. I got in the back on the passenger side.

"Do you have any stuff we need to get?" Sam asked as he got in the passenger seat.

"Actually I have a bag of stuff. That's all I own. It's down Fawnwood drive, stop at the light green house."

"Alright." Dean said as he started the car. AC/DC's Back in Black came out of the speakers. We drove until we got to the house. I told them to wait and then got out of the car.

I walked up to the left side where the tall white fence that was just above my head was. I grabbed onto the top with my fingers and part of the pads of my hands and gripped tight as I lifted myself up. I jumped the fence and ran to the shed and skidded to the ground and grabbed my bag. I pulled it out and got up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly grabbed the arm and flipped the person onto the ground. It was Dean.

"Sorry." I said when I realized who it was. He got up and brushed off his pants.

"It's fine." He said huskily. "What's your name kid?"

"Hailey." I answered. "Now that you know you can stop calling me kid." I said and turned around heading for the fence. I got to the fence and threw my bag over. From touching the dirt my hands were too slippery to get a grip.

"Could you help me with this?" I asked Dean as he came up behind me. He sighed and grabbed my waist. He lifted me up and I was halfway over. I hoisted myself up onto the spikes and flipped over the fence. I landed facing the fence. I turned around, grabbed my bag and got back into the car. Dean did almost exactly what I did, except smoother.

I put the bag in the middle as Dean got into the car. We drove off, heading god only knew where.

"We'll pick Jo up and then find out where were stopping next." Sam spoke after a couple minutes of silence.

"Wait, Jo Harvelle?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Ya, How do you know her?" Dean asked.

"Family."

"Your related to her?" Sam asked.

"No, our families were really close." I answered.


	2. Rough Reunion

**We got to the motel and we all got out headed into room 28. I walked in after Dean and set my bag on the floor by one of the beds. I looked up and Jo was on the other side of the room cleaning the guns. She didn't look too different, just older. **

"**Jo!" I said excitedly. She looked up. **

"**Hailey?" She asked in disbelief. **

"**Yes." I said. She walked towards me and I ran over and gave her a hug. I didn't care if I let my guard down, it was worth it for Jo. **

"**I haven't seen you for a couple years." Jo said when we broke apart. She had a wide smile on her face.**

"**I know. How's Ellen?"**

"**She's great. I heard what happened, I'm sorry. I asked if we could come get you, but Mom said it was too dangerous not knowing how many demons there were. I can't believe you survived this long without a house, food, money or supplies." She said.**

"**Well, once the demons left I grabbed the stash of money and I always have a bag ready." I said, smiling.**

"**In fact." I continued. I walked over to my bag and dumped it open on the bed. **

"**I have all the things I had before plus some of Dad's stuff." I said, sorting through the clothes, money and mostly hunting supplies. Dean and Sam looked in astonishment at the mountain of supplies I had. **

"**Wow Hailey. What was the latest thing you've hunted?" Jo asked, running her hands over some of my stuff to see what I had.**

"**Well, about five weeks ago. There was a werewolf in town. Near Lakemont Valley in the woods. I did it alone of course because there really isn't anyone else around. There ended up being three in the end. A pup and two adults. One managed a swipe at me." I said pulling up my shirt to show the long claw marks from my bra down the length of my stomach. **

"**Hailey, you know your not supposed to go hunting alone."**

"**What do you think I've been doing for the past year. I've got the supplies and skill." I argued. **

"**Yes, I know. You could've been killed." She said, trying to convince me I shouldn't hunt. That'll never work.**

"**You could've too." I said to her as I finished putting my stuff back in my bag.**

"**Hailey don't talk about that. I already told you I was sorry."**

"**Sorry doesn't cut it Jo. You left me there while you went and hunted her. I saved you!" I wanted to yell, but just rose my voice a bit when I said it. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't let the tears fall. **

**I turned my back to her and cocked my gun and put the safety on. Dean and Sam just stood there, completely lost, but I didn't want to talk about it. So I just shook my head and zipped my bag up and placed it back on the floor.**

"**Whatever Jo. Just promise me you won't do it again." I said, turning back to **

**her.**

"**Hailey, you know I won't." She said sincerely. We both smiled. **

"**So, why are you here anyway?" She asked. So we all told her the story. **


End file.
